Kalienthia "Kali"
Biography Kalienthia, or "Kali" as she goes by, is a young Ga-Matoran born in the village of Ga-Koro. One of the first Ga-Matoran born in Ga-Koro, this makes her about the same age as he best friend, Kalama. Due to Kalama's unique appearance, and the fact he was of the opposite gender, he was often picked on by the young Ga-Matoran. Kali was, by far, the worst of his tormentors. Still the young Kalama gamely pressed onward despite the bullying which prompted Kali to torment him even further. Finally, it went too far. Thinking it funny to push Kalama off the cliff of the KauKau waterfall, she enlisted the help of other Ga-Koroan to lure the unsuspecting Matoran to the cliffiside and push him off. Fate, however, had other ideas. Due to the slick rock, Kali ended up going over with Kalama. The mixed breed Matoran saved himself by grabbing onto a rock and in a flash of instinct, grabbed his tormentor by her ankle on the way down potentially saving her life. Kali, suddenly realizing her situation, begged Kalama not to let go, spouting apologies, and promising never to bully him again as long as he didn't let her die. Kalama simply grinned at her through the strained look on his face and told her he had wasn't planning to let either of them fall. They were quickly rescued and when questioned, Kalama took the blame for leading Kali up there to show her something, stating that they simply slipped and went over on accident. Kali, extremely grateful for not only having her life spared but also being spared punishment for something so stupid, put a stop to all bullying of Kalama. The two have been close childhood friends since. Kali's mother Solanis disappeared along with Kalama in the Second Great Tarakava Raid of Ga-Koro**. Losing both her mother and her best friend in the same event prompted Kali to volunteer for the first iteration of the Ga-Koroan Marine Corps. Her squad went searching for the missing Ga-Matoran from the rahi attacks preceeding the Marines' creation. Five perished and Kali was about to be the sixth lost if not for the timely intervention and reapperance of her childhood friend, Kalama. Kalama took the squad under his wing, teaching them the ways of survival and combat learned from his own deadly escapades in the wilderness. Kali took on the title of "The Slicer" due to her unnatual ablity to wield bladed weapons. Kali now serves as Kalama's XO in the marine unit, Kalama's Raiders. Personality wise, Kali is a no-nonsense Marine while on duty. Off duty she's what Lei has called "unnaturally relaxed compared to when she's on duty to the point of laziness." Kali is by no means highly sought after in terms of apperance but she had been described as "your average Ga-Matoran" which is still pretty attractive all things considered. She enjoys bantering with Kalama to the point where they even get into actual fights drawing actual weaponry. But all is good and well in the end. She harbors a crush on Kalama and, like most romances, it's obvious to everybody but the two in it. She gets teased about it by her sister Marines, though she'll hotly deny anything, but will almost rabidly consume any scrap of infomation she can find about Kalama's personal life she doesn't already know. She has also been known to display jealousy when another female shows interest in Kalama and gets rather possesive despite the fact they're not really "together." Kalama has a tendency to frustrate Kali in that he doesn't seem to notice when any female makes advances on him, including her. Kali enjoys reading while sunbathing. Appearance and Tools Your average light blue Ga-Matoran with a darker blue Miru. Carried a protosteel blade given to her as a gift by her grandparents when she graduated Naval Officer Acadamy and recieved her Leftenant Commision in the Marines. She compliments this with a normal steel katana. Abilities and Traits Uncanny abilty to wield blades in combat. Ability to effectivly command Kalama's Raiders in the CO's absence. Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama *Ga-Koro Marine Corps *Kalama *Maya *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Koroan *Anyone seeking the destruction of Ga-Koro *Any females attempting to flirt with Kalama Quotes "I'm your friend Kalama. I'll follow you anywhere, even if you ask me to stay behind." -To Kalama "Do you really think you're a match for 'The Slicer' 'Matey'?" -Responce to a Pirate's decleration of her defeat. "MOVE IT MARINES!" -Most common command given to the Raiders "So um... you... seeing anyone?" "I'm seeing you sitting in front of me. Does that count?" *flustered* "That's not what I meant!" -Kali attempting to determine Kalama's intrest in her Trivia *Kali holds the Rank of Helm Major in the Marines *She's a terrible Takea card game player *Her most prized possesion second only to her protosteel blade is a picture of her and Kalama when they were kids *She hopes to one day find her mother who was never found during the recovery in order to fully reunite those she lost in the Second Great Tarakava Raid. *She only lets Kalama and her mother Solanis call her by her full name much prefering "Kali." Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Marines Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran